yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Magical Explosion FTK
A Magical Explosion FTK deck, as the name suggests, is a deck that revolves around the burn effect of "Magical Explosion". While concepts of using Magical Explosion as a key part of an OTK has existed before, it was "changed" to its FTK format by the 1st place winner of Tetsu Champion Ship (held on December 23rd 2007), "Exodia", under the deck name "Dogma Blade". Suggested Cards Monster Cards *Royal Magical Library *Cyber Valley *Destiny Hero - Diamond Dude *Destiny Hero - Dogma *Morphing Jar 2as a seconed reasoning and searches out cyber vally or mask of darkness *Mask of Darkness Spell Cards * Hand Destruction * Destiny Draw * Trade-In * De-Synchro (Only in more recent versions with Tuningware and Synchro Monsters) * Reload * Arms Hole (OCG exclusive) * Reinforcement of the Army * Gold Sarcophagus * Magical Stone Excavation * Spell Reproduction * Giant Trunade * Monster Gate * Reasoning * Dimension Fusion (Traditional Format only as of March 2008) * D.D.R. - Different Dimension Reincarnation * Divine Sword - Phoenix Blade * Scapegoat * Card Destruction * Allure of Darkness * Toon Table of Contents * Monster Reborn * Premature Burial (Traditional Format only as of September 2008) * Foolish Burial * Card of Safe Return (Traditional Format only as of September 2008) * Stray Lambs * Dark World Dealings Trap Cards * Magical Explosion * Life Equalizer How it Works You simply draw through your Deck, while dumping Spells into your Graveyard until there are 20 or more Spells there. Afterwards, you set your 2 "Magical Explosions" or 1 "Magical Explosion" and Special Summon 1 "Destiny Hero - Dogma". As soon as the opponents first turn comes, you activate the respective cards. "Cyber Valley" is used to recover Magical Explosions in case it drops to the Graveyard, while "Divine Sword - Phoenix Blade" and "Dimension Fusion" are used together to gather enough Tributes to Special Summon "Destiny Hero - Dogma" in case the second Magical Explosion cannot be salvaged. More recent version also use Tuningware in combo with Machine Duplication in order to summon Synchro Monsters and draw more and more cards. With De-Synchro and Card of Safe Return the last combination can provide up to ten cards. The other cards are quite self-explanatory, and while it does look daunting and complicated at first, practicing the Deck for no more than two hours will allow the user to get the hang of it. There also another way you can do this, by summoning Morphing Jar #2 and steing it face down, but you have to let it survie your next turn. Then flip it to active its affect. this will reaturn morphing jar2 to the deck and finding a new moster and since people like to run it with few moster it will mill out all the spell cards you need in the graveyard, but don't worry about Magiacl Explosion hiting the grave because Cyber vally and Mask of Drakness will. put it to your hand or the top of your deck. Pros & Cons Pros * Allegedly high success rate. * Easy to learn how to use the Deck. Cons * Cannot be used in the TCG, as Arms Hole, a crucial piece of the Deck, is not yet available. Cannot be used in the Advanced Format because Dimension Fusion and Dark Magician of Chaos are both banned. Recently, some versions have appeared in the TCG but none of them has obtained a top ranking in organized play yet. * Most of the key cards in the Deck are expensive to obtain, such as Dark Magician of Chaos and Arms Hole. * There is a danger that you will mill your deck out. * As you finish the Duel before you opponent even has a chance to get to his Main Phase 1, it practically involves no player interaction at all. ** As Duel Monsters is a card game, it naturally requires the interaction of two or more players. This Deck, on the other hand, completely disregards this. * While this deck is powerful in a Duel, it can fail in a Match when Magical Explosion is stopped by Quick-Play Spell Cards such as Ring of Defense and Spell of Pain. Furthermore, if your opponent gets to go first, he has enough time to Set various measures to counter Magical Explosion. This deck is part of the meta in Japan, and Duelists are starting to get used to dealing with this Deck type. **Though, this can help being avoided by side-decking into other decks, such as Diamond Dude Turbo. Alternative Version It is possible to build this deck with out the monster selection above in traditional format with Royal Magical Library as a draw engine. Simply use things such as Cyber Dragon/Gilasaurus + Monster Gate or Reasoning to summon at least two and play as many draw spells as possible along with some decent burn spells (Tremendous Fire and Meteor of Destruction). In this form, if you empty enough monsters from your deck, a monster funnel spell will put your deck in the graveyard and make good fuel for two Magical Explosions. The only problem with this deck is it is very easy to get into a situation where you can no longer draw enough cards to fuel a win. Category:Deck Type